pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Pharma
br . xxx br yyy. br Literatur zur Pharma-Therapie in der Geriatrie # 1. American Geriatrics Society, Beers Criteria Update Expert Panel (2015) American geriatrics society 2015 updated beers criteria for potentially inappropriate medication use in older adults. J Am Ger Soc 63:2227–2246CrossRef # 2. Beers E, Moerkerken DC, Leufkens HG et al (2014) Participation of older people in preauthorization trials of recently approved medicines. J Am Geriatr Soc 62:1883–1890CrossRefPubMed # 3. Bergert FW, Braun M, Ehrenthal K et al (2014) Recommendations for treating adult and geriatric patients on multimedication. Int J Clin Pharmacol Ther 52(Suppl 1):1–64CrossRefPubMed # 4. Björkman IK, Fastbom J, Schmidt IK, Bernsten CB (2002) Pharmaceutical care of the elderly in europe research (PEER) group. Drug-drug interactions in the elderly. Ann Pharmacother 36:1675–1681CrossRefPubMed # 5. Burkhardt H, Wehling M, Gladisch R (2007) Pharmakotherapie älterer Patienten. Internist 48:1220–1231CrossRefPubMed # 6. Burkhardt H, Wehling M (2010) Probleme bei der Pharmakotherapie älterer Patienten. Internist 51:737–747 CrossRefPubMed # 7. (2014) DIMDI SmartSearch: Interaktion Alpha-2-Antagonisten, Beta-Blocker. https://portal.dimdi.de/ (Erstellt: 1. Apr. 2014). Zugegriffen: 25. Februar 2016 # 8. (2011) European medicines agency geriatric medicines strategy. www.ema.europa.eu. Zugegriffen: 07. April 2016 # 9. (2016) Rote Liste®: Fachinformation Cordarex. http://fachinfo.de (Erstellt: Februar 2016). Zugegriffen: 13. März 2016 # 10. Hafner V, Grün B, Markert C et al (2010) Arzneimittelinteraktionen. Internist 51:359–369C rossRefPubMed # 11. Hanlon JT, Semla TP, Schmader KE (2015) Alternative medications for medications in the use of high-risk medications in the elderly and potentially harmful drug-disease interactions in the elderly quality measures. J Am Geriatr Soc 63:e8–e18CrossRefPubMedPubMedCentral # 12. Hines LE, Murphy JE (2011) Potentially harmful drug-drug interactions in the elderly: a review. Am J Geriatr Pharmacother 9:364–377 CrossRefPubMed # 13. Inouye SK, Westendorp RG, Saczynski JS (2014) Delirium in elderly people. Lancet 383:911–922 CrossRefPubMed # 14. Jong MR de, Elst M van der, Hartholt KA (2013) Drug-related falls in older patients: implicated drugs, consequences, and possible prevention strategies. Ther Adv Drug Saf 4:147–154CrossRefPubMedPubMedCentral # 15. Kaplan RC, Heckbert SR, Koepsell TD et al (2001) Risk factors for hospitalized gastrointestinal bleeding among older persons. J Am Geriatr Soc 49:126–133CrossRefPubMed # 16. Lapi F, Azoulay L, Yin H et al (2013) Concurrent use of diuretics, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors, and angiotensin receptor blockers with non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and risk of acute kidney injury: nested case-control study. BMJ 346:e8525 CrossRefPubMed PubMedCentral # 17. Mallet L, Spinewine A, Huang A (2007) The challenge of managing drug interactions in elderly people. Lancet 370:185–191CrossRefPubMed # 18. Mayer T, Haefeli WE, Seidling HM (2015) Different methods, different results – how do available methods link a patient’s anticholinergic load with adverse outcomes? Eur J Clin Pharmacol 71:1299–1314 CrossRefPubMed # 19. McQuaid KR, Laine L (2006) Systematic review and meta-analysis of adverse events of low-dose aspirin and clopidogrel in randomized controlled trials. Am J Med 119:624–638 CrossRefPubMed # 20. Nikolaus T, Specht-Leible N, Bach M (1999) Medikamentenverordnung und mehrfache Stürze bei älteren zu Hause lebenden, multimorbiden Menschen. Z Gerontol Geriatr 32:307–311 CrossRefPubMed # 21. Robert Koch-Institut (Hrsg) (2002) Gesundheit im Alter. Gesundheitsberichterstattung des Bundes, Bd. 10. Robert Koch-Institut, Berlin # 22. Statistisches Bundesamt (2012) Gesundheit im Alter. Statistisches Bundesamt, Wiesbaden # 23. Woosley RL, Romero KA QTdrugs list. www.crediblemeds.org. Zugegriffen: 24. Febr. 2016 # 24. Yap YG, Camm AJ (2003) Drug induced QT prolongation and torsades de pointes. Heart 89:1363–1372 CrossRefPubMedPubMedCentral Kategorie:Pharma